wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Satyry
Oryginalne satyry są potomkami Wysoko Urodzonych kaldorei, pierwszym był Xavius, który sprzymierzył się bezpośrednio z Płonącym Legionem podczas pierwszej inwazji, dziesięć tysięcy lat przed Pierwszą Wojną. Przedstawienie W przeciwieństwie do większości Wysoko Urodzonych, którzy po prostu pomogli Legionowi uzyskać dostęp do większej magii, ci, którzy zostali satyrami, posiedli demoniczne moce dla swojego własnego dobra i przysięgli lojalność wobec Xaviusa, pierwszego satyra. Xavius został zbrukany przez samego Sargerasa i miał prawo zamieniać kolejne chętne nocne elfy w satyry.thumb Te byłe elfy zostały pojęte przez demony i skręcone w kształty, które dokładniej odzwierciedlały ich charakter. W miejsce dawnych, szczupłych sylwetek, elfy posiadły masywne, włochate formy. Ich ręce stały się pazurzastymi łapami, nogi przekształciły się w kopyta, a z głów wyrosły rogi. Nawet po zniszczeniu Studni Wieczności, satyry pozostały posłuszne Legionowi, pracując nad zbrukaniem ziem i torując drogę dla następnej inwazji. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny, satyry walczyły wraz z Legionem i Plagą przeciwko Hordzie i Przymierzu. Satyry często bronią zbrukanych księżycowych studni, które bardzo często sami skażają swoimi demonicznymi mocami. Mówi się, że te baseny są źródłem nowych satyrów, przekształcając nocne elfy w poskręcane sługi Legionu. Nie wiadomo czy te studzienki wywołują podobne przemiany w innych rasach. Mimo że wysokie elfy-satyry są rzadkością, to jednak istnieją. W latach od Wojny Starożytnych, inne rasy również wstąpiły w szeregi satyrów, w tym:.gobliny, orkowie, wysokie elfy, pół-elfy, krwawe elfy i inne. Zostanie satyrem możliwe jest dla niemal każdej rasy. Czarna magia wywołana podczas przemiany znana jest jako cieniste przekleństwo. Satyry nadal pracują nad szerzeniem zepsucia i śmierci i są szczególnie rozprzestrzenione w Felwood, choć zamieszkują większość regionów Północnego Kalimdoru w okolicy Mount Hyjal. Większość z nich jest zdolna używać magii czarnoksięskiej, są także mistrzami we władaniu demonami, dlatego są tak niebezpieczne. Pomimo tego, satyrowie zdają się mieć połączenia z druidyzmem. Widać to na przykładzie zepsutych roślin, które często tworzą, oraz fakt, że lord Melenas może zamienić się w czarnego kota a Alzzin Wildshaper zamienia się w Treanta. Są najbardziej znienawidzonymi wrogami nocnych elfów, ale wrogo nastawieni do niemal każdej innej naturalnej rasy w Azeroth. Satyry są nieśmiertelne. Historia 'Wojna Starożytnych' Historia satyrów zaczyna się od Xaviusa i pierwszej inwazji Płonącego Legionu w świecie Azeroth. Xavius był Wysoko Urodzonym lojalnym królowej Azsharze i Płonącemu Legionowi, którego zadaniem było otwarcie i zabezpieczenie portalu łączącego Twisting Nether i Azeroth, portal, który później udało się thumb|Satyrzapieczętować Malfurionowi. Z powodu jego braku, Sargeras ukarał Xaviusa, torturował jego ducha, a później, jako znak miłosierdzia, przywrócił do życia, ale w pokręconej wersji jego ciała. Był pierwszym satyrem, który kiedykolwiek chodził po świecie Azeroth. 'Trzecia Wojna' Tysiące lat później, podczas Trzeciej Wojny, satyry odegrały niewielką, ale ważną rolę w inwazji Legionu. Najpierw pojawiają się w trakcie kampanii Orków z Reign of Chaos, po tym jak Mannoroth wlewa swoją krew do Fontanny i skaża pobliskie okolice. Satyry (przyciągnięte przez skażoną Fontannę) starają się bronić jej przed okrami, które starają się wykorzystać jej energię, aby pokonać Cenariusa. W wyniku tej konfrontacji, grupy satyrów zostają zamordowane przez najeźdźców. Później satyry pojawiły się podczas kampanii nocnych elfów, tym razem jako demony pod dowództwem Płonącego Legionu. Starają się zatrzymać nocne elfy, prowadzone przez Tyrande i Malfuriona, od przebudzenia Druidów Szponu, ale zostają pokonane. Później stawiają czoła i próbują powstrzymać Illidana Stormrage, który chce nie tylko oczyścić kraj znany jako Felwood, ale także posiąść moc Czaszki Gul'dana, źródło piekielnej energii, który siał zgorszenie na ziemi. Nieudolne, upadają i zostają zamordowani przez wojska Illidana. Na przekór wszystkiemu, satyry ponownie pojawiają się w The Frozen Throne pod dowództwem Illidana. 'Wydarzenia z The Frozen Throne' Niewielka grupa satyrów wstąpiła w szeregi armii Illidana wraz z nagami. Grupa ta, z siedzibą w Azsharze, próbuje zatrzymać siły prowadzone przez Maiev Shadowsong, od ociągniecia ich pana, nieopodal elfickich doków. Udaje im się pochwycić i torturować kilka nocnych elfów. Na szczęście dla nich, Maiev udaje się ich uwolnić i zabić wszystkie potwory, które próbowały zatrzymać jej grupę. 'Wydarzenia z World of Warcraft' Pięć lat minęło od porażki Płonącego Legionu, a jednak wielu satyrów nadal można spotkać na terenach Kalimdoru. Żyją w małych grupach, każda z własnym liderem i własnymi celami. Ostateczny cel wszystkich grup jest wciąż ten sam jak ten pierwszych satyrów wędrujących po Azeroth: zbrukanie ziemi i jej stworzeń. Niektóre grupy wciąż pozostają w kontakcie z Legionem, podczas gdy inne działają niezależnie, ale jedno jest pewne, nie są to w pełni niezależne istoty. Gdy Legion zawoła, oni odpowiedzą... 'Wydarzenia z Burning Crusade' Niektóre satyry, które przyłączyły się do Illidana, teraz służą nowemu panu. To był pierwszy raz kiedy satyry ucięły stosunki z Płonącym Legionem i służyły nowemu mistrzowi. Są one bardzo nieliczne i znajduje się je w Shadowmoon Valley. Grupa ta dzieli terytorium (stare ruiny Draenei) z innymi sługami Illidana, takimi jak Succubi i Dread Lords, podczas gdy inni żyją w Black Temple i pomagają w jej obronie przed natarciem sił Shattrath.thumb|Satyr 'Wydarzenia z Wrath of the Lich King' Niewielka grupa satyrów, znana jako Unbound, żyje w Puszczy Kryształowej. Ta grupa dzieli swoistą mutację, która zamieniła ich w "kryształowe satyry". Co spowodowało tę mutację i co ta sekta satyrów robi w Kryształowej jest jeszcze nieznana, ale istnieją dowody, że skażają Drzewców i Starożytnych, którzy spacerują tam. Kultura Satyry mają niewiele kultury. Ich społeczeństwo jest luźno hierarchiczne, i są one podzielone na grupy. Każda grupa nazywa się "sekta". Sekty satyrów mieszkają w tym samym regionie geograficznym i mają specyficzną misję. Satyry z różnych sekt współpracują ze sobą tylko raz na jakiś czas. Mieszkają w ruinach rozsianych po całym północnym Kalimdor i Desolace, satyrów preferują miejsca korupcji na swoje domy, takie jak Felwood i niektóre obszary Darkshore. Sekty są małe, zwykle nie więcej niż sto osób. Satyry są to okrutne i sadystyczne stworzenia. Cieszą się z dręczenia innych, szczególnie te inteligentne. Satyry patrolują na swoich terytoriach, mając nadzieję na znalezienie podróżnych, których mogą wypatroszyć w najbardziej krwawy sposób. Działają one szybciej niż ich dawni siebie - kiedy wcześniej mogły być eleganckie i spokojne, teraz działają z gorączkową energię. Imiona Nazewnictwa są podobne do oryginalnej rasy, ale skupiają się na ich wyjątkowej i skorumpowanej naturze. Ich nazwiska często rozwijają się od własnych złych czynów, a niektóre żyją bez nazwisk. *męskie imiona: Zalan, Delmanis, Makron, Zevrim. *żeńskie imiona: Akhzor, Marigore, Nektis, Zydaxxis *trybalne nazwy: Banebreath, Darkthought, Thornhoof, Vileclaw Język Satyry mówią w języku Eredun, i każdym, który był głównym językiem ich dawnego życia. Darnassiański, Low Common, Goblin, orków i thalassiański są często wtórnymi językami. Satyry przejmują języki swoich wrogów i tych istot, które mogą się przydać. Sekty satyrów *The Axxarien, Bloodmyst Islthumb|link=http://www.wowwiki.com/Bloodmyst_Isleethumb|link=http://www.wowwiki.com/Bloodmyst_Isle *The Bleakheart, Ashenvale *The Deth'ryll, Darkshore *The Fallenroot, Blackfathom Deeps *The Felmusk, Ashenvale *The Haldarr, Azshara *The Hatefury, Desolace *The Jadefire, Felwood *The Legashi, Azshara *The Nazzivus, Bloodmyst Isle *The Nethervine, The Botanica *The Putridus, Maraudon *The Sargeron, The Arcatraz *The Shadowhoof, Shadowmoon Valley *The Unbound, Crystalsong Forest *The Wildspawn, Dire Maul *The Xavian, Ashenvale Zobacz też *Wysoko Urodzeni *Illidan Stormrage en:Satyr de:Satyr es:Sátiro fi:Satyr fr:Satyre Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Satyr